


It was just a dream.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: The Ocean calls me home... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M, Mer! Bilbo, Merbilbo, Mermaid/Merman, SailorThorin, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin falls into the sea and is surrounded by darkness. But even in darkness, there is light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That’s what consumed Thorin, darkness and murky sea water. He had dove into the deep blue to save his youngest nephew who had fallen overboard when a storm had picked up, he had saved his nephew and had tied him to the rope his crew had passed down but Thorin had been swept away by the waves and sucked under by the harsh current, his crew yelling for him as he disappeared under the waves.

And that’s where he was now, floating downwards in a torrent of cold water, he opened his eyes slightly but everything was a blur and he could feel his lungs shrinking in his chest, his head swirled and bubbles tumbled from his mouth and floated around his face, Thorin looked up slightly to see the moon that glistened as it skimmed the surface of the water and come through the waves like streams of silver, Thorin was going to die, he knew this and he was glad he was going to die in place of a loved one.

Thorin closed his eyes, waiting for the dark embrace of death, but a soft and sweet hum rattled his ears and his tired eyes drifted open again to see a gold shimmering light in the distance, that seemed to be humming or singing, Thorin couldn’t say. All he could do was watch as the odd creature swam closer, Thorin flicked his arms slightly in an attempt to swim away, but he was too weak and the thick water that surrounded him seemed to weigh him down and steal his strength, the creature flicked its golden tale and bubbles floated around it, Thorin’s eyes flickered slightly as his breath finally slipped from his body and his mouth fell open, but his eyes still stayed open as the creature finally revealed its face to the moonlight, the creature was soft looking with golden waves of hair floating about his head like a halo of a saint and Thorin’s eyes grew wide as the creature circled him and ran its golden scaled tail around his shoulder and down his back, making Thorin shiver slightly. The creature swam quickly and appeared in front of him again and Thorin could now see the gills that graced the side of the fish creatures pale neck, the small creature gave him a sharp toothed smile before placing it’s webbed hands on Thorin’s shoulders before leaning forward and pressing its lips to Thorin’s, Thorin’s eyes finally drifted closed and he felt himself sink further into the dark abyss as a white light passed before his eyes, he was dying, he was dead.

\----

Bilbo laid the odd creature down on the western islands of his reef, what an odd occurrence to be swimming through the glens in search of brandybuck seaweed only to find this odd sinking thing, he was an odd looking thing, not like anything Bilbo had ever seen before, the thing had long raven hair that hid his face that was sharp and from what Bilbo guessed very used to frowning, the thing wore heavy materials made from this thing called cotton that his mother had told him about in his younger years when he was barely able to use his fins, the creature was very beautiful, like the colourful coral he grew in his backyard at Bag end at the bottom of the ocean.

 Bilbo noticed the things chest moving again and Bilbo moved the raven strands away from the things lovely face and placed his hand on the side of its face and rocked its head slightly, the creature groaned and spat out a mouthful of water, its eyes still firmly closed, Bilbo frowned slightly and gently began to slap the things face, moving his tail to take up the space between the things... _two tails?_ _Wow what a remarkable creature!_ Bilbo said to himself excitedly, _it must swim as fast as a shark!_

Bilbo pressed his fingers to the creatures face and squished it slightly, making the things cheeks and lips bunch up together, Bilbo giggled and moved his fingers away before doing the same action again and again, the merman giggled again, the things face was so squishy and soft, like the seabed’s in Bree reef.

Bilbo sniffed the things neck lightly, it smelled odd too, like sunshine and salt water mixed with something the merman was unfamiliar with, probably some sort of cologne that they sold in the creatures market stalls, the creature groaned again and his eyes drifted open slightly, Bilbo moved the creatures strand like hair from his face and cupped its cold cheek, the creatures eyes rolled open and Bilbo froze at the sharp blue eyes of the creature, beneath the waves they were lifeless and grey as they fell in the depths of the ocean but now they were a stunning blue that looked like the waves that rolled in the sunlight and Bilbo smiled at the creature slightly, feeling the warmth of the sun roll over his golden scales.

\----

Thorin groaned as he opened his eyes, and was instantly struck with the blurry vision of the golden haired creature that had kissed him in the dark depths of the ocean, Thorin let his hands twitch at his side, thankfully they were warm and caressing the golden sand around him, he was alive. _He was alive._ And slightly cold and more than a little bit damp, Thorin’s eyes adjusted to the light and the blur over them cleared, his eyes instantly met with the bright eyes of the creature from the deep and Thorin shivered slightly.

The creature had saved him, Thorin didn’t know how and he didn’t know why but he was thankful, Thorin lifted his heavy arm and tucked some of the golden curls behind the creatures pointed webbed ear and rubbed a calloused thumb of the small creatures cheek and tried to grumbled out a thanks but his throat was still sore from choking on salty water.

The creature smiled at him and the sunlight seemed to creep out from behind the clouds and lit the creature in shimmering golden rays, the creature flicked his tail and the golden scales shined in the light, Thorin let his lips twitch into a small smile, his energy still low from his near death experience, the creature giggled slightly and Thorin’s ears twitched at the tinkling sound.

“Thorin!” A familiar voice called and the golden creature looked up in the voices direction before flipping its tale up from between Thorin’s legs and wiggling back towards the sea, Thorin tried to sit up and cry out for his saviour but he heard a soft splash and knew his golden creature was gone.

“Thorin.” A relieved voice above him said before both his nephews appeared at his sides as they kneeled next to him.

“Fili, Kili.” Was all Thorin could muster before his beloved nephews helped him into a sitting position and he looked out to the dark never-ending waters and sighed.

“We thought we lost you, Uncle.” Kili whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his uncles shoulders and hugged him, Thorin smiled and gave him a side hug before Fili joined them, but Thorin wouldn’t turn his eyes away from the sea, hoping the golden fish creature would return, but he never did.

“Come, we must get you home.” Fili said as he helped Kili lift their muscle heavy uncle to his feet.

“Everyone will be so relieved.” Kili stated as he threw one of Thorin’s arms around his shoulder and helped him hobble his way up the sandy beach, Thorin looked over his shoulder once more and Kili tilted his head at his uncle before looking in his uncle’s direction.

“What are you searching for, Uncle?” Kili asked curiously and Fili turned to look in his uncle’s direction as well and Thorin only shook his head and sighed.

“Nothing lads.” Thorin replied his voice feeling weak. “Nothing.”

Fili and Kili both nodded to themselves before returning to help their uncle walk up the beach. The creature was just a dream; it was all just a dream. Thorin felt his chest tighten slightly but he ignored it and instead focused on his nephews’ never-ending chatter of nonsense.

But should Thorin have kept his gaze on the ocean for a moment longer he would see a golden head of hair peak from behind a pile of rounded rocks, Bilbo sighed and smiled to himself before slipping back into his ocean, feeling a hole in his chest at the fact that he would never see the creature again, Bilbo stopped swimming and ran a webbed hand under his eyes, he must be broken, he had never heard of another mer-creature leaking water before? Bilbo ignored it and swam quickly back to his home, deep into the cold ocean blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So I'm kind of hooked on this now... Tell me what you think!!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo falls into a trap and is surrounded by light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sequel by popular demand!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, so here is a treat!))

Light. That’s what consumed Bilbo, light and chilling air that seemed to reach into his lungs and pull all the life from him as it grasped at him. He had been searching for that strange two tailed creature that he had found in the depths of the ocean no more than a whole moon cycle ago but a storm had began to stir, turning the waves into lashing whips and sharp curves, he had tried to swim to safety but he had got his tail caught in a strange net that he had seen fish get caught in, the rope had pulled him to the surface and he was trapped, trapped in the cold air on a wooden tub that he had heard other merpeople call ‘ships’.

The creatures on the ship were slimy and dirty looking, they had thick beards and belts that held sharp silver rocks that were pointed at the tip and shone in the dry sun, but Bilbo wasn’t focused on that he was focused on the two tails that the creatures had, it could not be, his beautiful creature couldn’t possibly be the same race as these smelly plankton eaters, there was no way in the seven seas.

The creatures hadn’t noticed him so far and Bilbo was relieved, he had often heard from his mothers friend Lobelia about creatures taking merpeople from the blue and never returning, Bilbo had always thought it was just a story to keep merchildren in their beds at night but now it was real and Bilbo was afraid, he coughed and shivered, the hot air swam around his rope cage and dried the scales of his golden tail, his tail felt dry and his tongue felt like dust in his mouth, Bilbo coughed again before his eyelids weakened and the slipped over his eyes, he was dying, he was dead.

\----

Thorin marched down the harbour with his hands tucked in his thick jacket pockets, since his boat had capsized he had been having visions of that golden creature that he dreamed had saved him from his cold ocean death and even though he had convinced himself it was only a dream he had still been searching for it, but he had no luck.

Thorin sighed and stood on the edge of the harbour looking out towards the expanding ocean, the ships around him swayed in the breeze as the waves lapped gently on the wooden sides, the bells jingled in the breeze and Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, inhaling the warm salty air as he did before he ran a hand over his short beard and opened his eyes once more, Thorin turned and began walking back down the harbour until a golden light shimmered right in front of his eyes, Thorin winced before he cupped a hand above his eyes and looked towards the light, only to see a common fisherman’s net, Thorin sighed and turned his head away again before he heard a slight cry, his ears twitched at the sound and he grew wide eyed at the sound, it was so familiar, like the soft laugh that had haunted his dreams and the beautiful singing that had consumed his fantasies, Thorin looked over to the fish net again that swung hazardously over the side of a ship and finally saw it, the golden creature lying lifelessly in a twisted pile of ropes between the dead swarms of fish, Thorin ran towards the boat and climbed aboard.

He was familiar with this ship, it belonged to the harsh sea Captain Smaug and his right hand sailor Azog, Thorin pulled his jacket tighter around himself and walked across the wooden planks of the deck.

\----

Bilbo’s eyes opened as he felt the net shift beneath him, Bilbo looked around at the fish bodies that he was laid between and he felt empty and that salt water that fell from his eyes returned and dropped on the fish, none of these creatures deserved to die this way and for what? The consumption of such horrid creatures, Bilbo ran a webbed finger over the small fins of a tiny silver fish, the fish was a baby, it had barley grown into its scale, Bilbo gently took the fish and held it to his chest, his arms wrapping around the fish comfortingly, Bilbo could still feel its gentle heartbeat and he held it even more closely, the net was given a final tug and he landed on the wooden deck of the ship.

The top of the net burst open and Bilbo slipped out in a wave of silver fish, the baby still tucked up in his finned arms, Bilbo looked up quickly and bared his sharp teeth and the fins of his neck stuck up vertically on his pale skin as he hissed but his energy was still low and his tail and scales ached like something he had never felt before, Bilbo’s hiss weakened as his chest tightened in the new air and he gasped for air, his chest rising and falling quickly as the crackling wind stole his breath and that’s when he felt another bout of darkness pass over him, he didn’t have enough time to look at the creature, he only caught a glimpse of the leather and steel things that covered the creatures tail fins, Bilbo tried to look up but it was too late.

\----

Thorin gathered the small golden creature in his arm, the creature barley weighed anything and Thorin didn’t mind the burden of his weight on his thick arms, Thorin placed the creature back on the floor once again and tore off his own jacket, he couldn’t just walk through the harbour with this creature in his arms, the sailors would gawk and glare and hunt the creature down, Thorin quickly wrapped his jacket around the lifeless creature who was holding a small fish protectively against his chest, it was so sweet and Thorin smiled slightly, the stretch of his lips feeling odd on his face, he bundled the fish creature back into his arms and quickly marched off the deck and down the ramp of the boat and quickly ran towards the beach, ready to set his dream creature free back into his home.

He placed the creature down on the edge of the ocean and let the water lap over the creatures dry tail and Thorin plunged his cupped hand into the water and splashed it over the creatures table before brushing it over the creatures bare, pale chest and then over his little fish friend, that started to twitch back to life before rubbing it over the creatures face, wetting the creatures dry lips and returning the creatures harsh curls back into his soft locks, the creatures breath returned and his chest began to rise and fall gently.

\----

Bilbo’s breath returned and he felt the soft waves lapping gently at his side and swirling around his tail, he twitched his webbed hand in the ocean and felt his energy reforming as the waves licked around his hand and swallowed it before  he opened his eyes slightly to see the raven haired creature leaning over him with a concerned look shaping his pointed features, Bilbo smiled slightly and lifted his hands to his face, leaving the small fish who was now healed to wiggle its tail and slip off his pale chest and back to its home water, Bilbo ran a thumb over the things sharp cheekbone before squishing his face gently making his cheek and lips bunch together one again and Bilbo giggled as the thing managed a sort of smile.

“What are you?” Bilbo asked as he ran his fingers in the fur that graced the creatures cheeks that he had somehow not noticed before.

“I’m Thorin.” The creature replied in a growly voice and Bilbo tilted his head slightly, his hair spreading around his webbed ears.

“A Thorin?” Bilbo asked. “Are there many Thorin’s on this island?”

“No, no, I mean my name is Thorin,” The Thorin creature replied. “I’m a human.”

“Hooman?” Bilbo repeated as he stretched his lips trying to create the same word as this _Hooman_.

“That’s right,” The Thorin replied. “Now what are you?”

“I’m a merman,” Bilbo replied obviously. “My name is Bilbo.”

“A merman? I thought they were only myths?” The hooman said with a furrowed brow and Bilbo smiled.

“Well, they’re obviously not.” Bilbo replied before he pressed his hands to Thorin’s broad shoulders and pushed him up slightly before slipping into the water, the waves latching onto his fins instantly and making him feel whole again.

“Will I see you again my little creature?” The Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled at him before wrapping a webbed hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, Thorin hummed into the kiss and wrapped his hand between the locks of Bilbo’s wet and soft hair.

“You can be sure of it.” Bilbo said before he slipped back into the wave, flicking his golden in a goodbye before diving beneath the gentle turquoise water and Thorin sighed as he leaned back in the sand, looking out to the glittering water and feeling pleasantly happy for a change, finally feeling that he had something in his life that was worth holding on to and it wasn’t just a dream, it was real.

Bilbo swam home that night with a warm feeling in his chest that felt like he had just eaten a bowl of his mothers kelp sweets he sighed and twirled in the water, dancing between the waves as he returned home, he hoped to see his Thorin again and perhaps one day he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I might do more of these... maybe even a long story, who knows? Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Month later...

Bilbo flicked his tail as he swam through the smooth dark water as he made his way to brandybuck reef, a month had it been since he had seen his hooman and that is what they had decided, to stop from being seen with one another Thorin had told him they would meet once a month under the midday sun at the wooden plank things Thorin called ‘the docks’ near brandybuck reef, and today was one of those days, he would swim halfway across the ocean to see his Thorin because there was so much he wanted to learn from him and Bilbo would answer more than any question Thorin would ask, the hooman was the only one of his kind that Bilbo had ever met but apparently there were more, many more hoomans that lived on the island and Bilbo wanted to see them all.

But at this moment in time, he was happy with just the one, his special hooman, his Thorin.

Bilbo soon spotted the shimmering light of the midday sun bouncing from the curling waves and he quickly turned his fins down and began to slide up the depth of the ocean and towards the wooden dock that kissed the waves gently.

\----

Thorin marched slowly down the docks with a cigarette between his lips, he quickly looked around to see the docks empty except for a slim figure rising from the water slowly, before waving a finned hand at him and Thorin chuckled before he sat down on the edge of the docks and threw his booted feet into the water before the golden creature swam up between his strong legs and smiled.

“What’s that?” Bilbo asked as he plucked the cigarette from between his lips and examined it between his fingers, looking at the amber light at the end of it before the white tip on the other end, Thorin sighed but smiled fondly at the curious creature.

“It’s a cigarette, you inhale on that side and-” Thorin started to explain and the creature placed the cigarette to his lips and inhaled only to cough out a cloud of smoke and plunge the cigarette into the water, Thorin quickly rubbed his back and the creature coughed and spluttered again.

“That was foul,” Bilbo gagged as he took in a mouthful of salty water in an attempt to rid his mouth of the flavour of dry sand and dead seaweed. “You hoomans are strange creatures.”

Thorin chuckled slightly and rolled up his shirt sleeves slightly as he plunged his hands into the water and took the mercreatures finned ones into his own. Bilbo had never had his hands touched like this before and Thorin raised his hands which Bilbo followed and the small curly haired creature extended his fingers and Thorin copied, only then did Bilbo realise how different they were, Thorin was an exotic land walking creature with no fins and had the capability to walk on two fins, they had gone swimming as well once before and of course Bilbo had been the stronger swimmer of course but Thorin hadn’t been so far off, the Thorin’s hands were beautiful they were strong and didn’t have any fins, they were calloused with a hundred stories, stories that Bilbo would one day ask about.

Thorin removed his hands from Bilbo’s and the small creatures eyes grew wide at the sight of his hands and arms.

“What’s that?” Bilbo asked running his scaly fingers across Thorin’s skin that for some reason had large pictures scattered across them like in the paper things he found in the boats that had crashed when he was a child and hair, almost as much hair as he had on his raven haired head.

“Those are tattoos.” Thorin stated and Bilbo lifted his arm towards his face and ran his hands over them, his sensitive finger tips absorbing the inky feeling.

“Tattooooos.” Bilbo repeated, extending his lips slightly to add the extra O’s and Thorin chuckled slightly. “What do they mean?”

“Well, that one is my nephew’s names.” Thorin said pointing to the scribbles on his forearm.

“That’s my ships name,” Thorin said pointing to a picture of the boat that Bilbo had seen capsize all those months ago with another scribble under it before pointing to a finally tattoo on his other arm. “And that was my first boat.”

Bilbo ran his fingers over the tattoos before he was met with another thick layer of cloth, Bilbo had seen many hoomans wander around in these types of cloths but he didn’t understand why, nakedness was nothing to be ashamed of.

“And what are these?” Bilbo asked as he pointed to the cloth pieces that were covering Thorin’s chest as the large hooman lounged back on the dock, he had only seen cloth like this in shipwrecks and in the reef markets in hobbiton, but neither of those fabrics compared to those, Bilbo thought as he grazed a hand over Thorin’s chest, the fabric was so nice to touch and so soft, Bilbo floated around in the water next to him questioning everything about the large cloth covered creature.

“My jacket and waist coat.” Thorin replied before Bilbo’s fingers trailed down him until he furrowed his brow and lifted Thorin’s leg with speed, almost sending the man falling onto the splintering wood of the docks.

“What are these?” Bilbo asked running his fingers over the leathery feeling skin covering Thorin’s tails, they felt like the tough, oily seals that used to swim by bag end during the summers of his youth.

“They’re my boots.” Thorin said as he tried to slowly lower his foot down but Bilbo wouldn’t allow it, still busy inspecting his black boots.

“Boooooots.” Bilbo stretched again and Thorin nodded before Bilbo pulled it off and practically screamed as he swam back slightly.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Bilbo squealed and threw Thorin’s boots back at him, hitting Thorin in the face with the tough leather. “I pulled off your tail!”

“Tail? Bilbo No, it’s not my tail, Bilbo it’s alright, look.” Thorin said as he gripped Bilbo’s chin to keep him there even though his eyes were wide with fear, Thorin simply pulled his boot back on and Bilbo’s eyes grew wider as he grabbed it and inspected it again.

“How did you do that?” Bilbo asked as he poked at the leather boot, still keeping his distance from the mysterious boot and Thorin only chuckled.

“Magic.” The hooman replied with a fond smile and Bilbo didn’t look up at him, still focused on the boot, until Thorin tugged his head up by draping his hand on the back of the creatures’ neck, Bilbo looked up at him instantly and smiled calmly.

Thorin pulled the golden creature further between his legs and pressed his face to the creatures neck, breathing in the salty scent of the ocean and something sweet that was purely Bilbo, but the curly haired creature giggled and squirmed away.

“What?” Thorin asked with a slight laugh and Bilbo giggled slightly and squirmed again.

“That tickles!” Bilbo giggled as Thorin nuzzled him with his beard.

“Do you not like it, my little one?” Thorin asked and he nuzzled Bilbo again and Bilbo’s tail flicked out of the water as he gave a shrill laugh.

“No, I like your face fur.” Bilbo said as he scratched the hoomans face fuzz gently with his nails and Thorin laughed loudly.

“Face fur? Really?” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

“What else is it called?” Bilbo questioned in reply and Thorin shook his head with a slight smile on his lips.

“Nothing, face fur is fine.” Thorin said with a slightly laugh and Bilbo smiled before he rolled off Thorin and onto his side next to the large hooman, Thorin turned on his side with him and ran a comforting hand up Bilbo’s scaly arms, making the creature blush slightly and Bilbo furrowed his brow as he touched his pink cheeks, obviously never having experienced the feeling of blushing in the water before.

“You’re so beautiful.” Thorin sighed, enticed by the creature that was lying at his side and Bilbo’s blush deepened.

 “As you are Thorin.” Bilbo replied before a bell chimed in the air of the old clock tower in the centre of town and Thorin sighed, he had to go home and that would mean leaving Bilbo but the mercreature smiled at him and fiddled with Thorin’s hair for a moment longer before he slipped back into the water, but Thorin quickly clutched his hand and placed it to his chest, just where his heart would be.

“A month until I see you once more,” Thorin sighed and Bilbo nodded, looking at Thorin’s sad blue eyes that looked like the waves of the ocean when a storm was near and the large hooman sighed again. “It is too long.”

“I feel the same.” Bilbo replied as he cupped Thorin’s cheek with his webbed hand and storm clouds began to swarm in the sky, he probably should have mentioned to Thorin that merpeople could control some of the weather in the hooman land but the time was slipping away and the tide was pulling him back into the deep ocean, but he hung onto Thorin, knowing if he was in those strong arms everything would be alright.

“You know sometimes when I’m out on my ship; I think of you and I look up to the starry night sky and pray to any god that listens that one day you will be able to be with me. Forever.” Thorin said and Bilbo felt his heart flutter before the waves picked up more speed and tugged on his tail.

“I will be, one day.” Bilbo promised before Thorin pulled him into his chest and pressed a kiss to the creatures lips before releasing him again as rain began to patter across their skin, Bilbo kissed Thorin’s lips once more before slipping into the ocean and Thorin pulled his jacket over his head as he ran back up the docks, finding shelter under a boats mast that dangled across a post, he sighed and looked out to the ocean again, he couldn’t do this any longer, his heart ached and his legs grew weak at the thought of his beautiful creature being swept out to sea and he wanted to just dive back into the grey waves and bring him back, but he couldn’t.

\----

Bilbo floated through the waves, allowing the tides to pull him about in a dancing way, his heart felt light and the waves felt soft against his skin.

“Bilbo Baggins!” A shrill voice shouted, sounding like the thunder that crackled above him.

Bilbo froze in his wavy dancing to see Lobelia, a distant aunt on his father side glaring at him with her hands on her waist in a usual huff; Bilbo tucked his webbed hands behind his back and bowed his head slightly.

“Goodness me if your father saw you- you,   _frolicking_ in the waves like this what would he say!?” Lobelia hissed and Bilbo sighed, not giving the fussy merwomen the satisfaction of a reply as he swam past her, she continued to mutter to herself about foolish children before swimming away towards her home in Sackville seabed.

Bilbo waited until he was out of Lobelia’s beady eyesight before he span in the waves again, floating happily and twirling with passion all the way back to bag end his laughter falling from his lips for every mercreature to hear, his mother had said she had danced the whole way home after meeting his father and Bilbo felt his heart flick along with his tail as Thorin’s words repeating in his head, maybe he could figure out how to walk up straight on his tail and he would be accepted on land as a hooman and live with Thorin.

 One month, one month and he could see Thorin again, just one more cycle of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Okay this is the last one... unless you guys want me to continue. I don't mind... Tell me what you think!?))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally gets on land.

Bilbo sighed as he sewed flowers into the soil beds in front of his cave in bag end and thought back on his hooman who was miles away above him, they were to meet up later today and Bilbo was growing restless, Thorin was so far away from him and it made him feel empty but of course none of the other merfolk seemed to understand that because they wouldn’t know what it was like to find someone so interesting and then to find they were so far away. A dark shadow suddenly appeared above his sea flowers and Bilbo looked up to see a creature he had never witnessed before floating above him, swishing its shining grey tail as it pushed through the wave, Bilbo squinted slightly trying to make out the shape of the swimming being, he ducked under his hidden entry to bag end encase the creature circling was a shark, sharks were always the worse, they used to swim in during midsummer’s eve and completely destroy Old Tooks parties but Bilbo could have sworn the sharks were exiled by order of the king of the sea himself.

“Bilbo Baggins.” A deep voice rumbled and Bilbo looked up to see an old familiar face smiling back at him, Gandalf the wandering Garpike, he should have known.

“Gandalf.” Bilbo cheered as he swam from out of his home and threw his arms around the large merman pulling him in for a quick hug, Gandalf was really like any other mercreature in the Shire Sea but he had a long grey tail that was covered in subtle brown spots, which was so unlike the people of the shire who usually had plain tails of silver or blue, which was why Bilbo wasn’t a very sought after mercreature as it was him who was blessed with gold, like his mother and it made him feel like even more of a black sheep in the underwater city than he already felt.

“Bilbo, my boy, I heard of your parents passing and swam across three oceans to be here.” The Pikeman grumbled as he returned the hug. “And now I am looking for someone to share an in adventure.”

Bilbo pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows at the large creature before he smiled slightly, there was so much the Garpike didn’t know and Bilbo would have to inform him, hopefully over a plate of kelp biscuits.

“Believe me Gandalf, I am already on more of an adventure then you will ever know.” Bilbo said as he flicked his tail forward and sailed towards the seabed where his flowers were still waiting to be sewn into the spongy earth.

“Ah yes, I heard of this human you...affiliate yourself with.” Gandalf said with a slight chuckle and Bilbo spun around on his tail.

“How do you know about my hooman?” Bilbo whispered quickly even though there were no merfolk around them for miles.

“Human, my dear Bilbo, Human.” Gandalf corrected and Bilbo huffed slightly before the old creature continued. “I could tell from the moment I saw you again, and your scent, you smell like sunshine and the white sand on the southern shores.”

Bilbo looked at the old pikeman with wide eyes as he completely forgot about the Pikes amazing sense of smell and Bilbo sighed slightly before fiddling anxiously with his golden curls that floated gently around his head in the bright water.

“Will you tell everyone?” Bilbo asked his eyes wide and pleading but the large Pikeman just smiled and patted his bare shoulder comfortingly, Bilbo gazed over to the wrinkled old hand and smiled slightly as it delivered him comfort.

“Bilbo, you have my word, I will not tell another creature in this or any other sea.” Gandalf swore and Bilbo sighed in relief as his shoulders sagged and the old creature removed his hand. “I am here to offer my help.”

“What kind of help?” Bilbo asked as he scanned the area around them quickly, making sure none of the merchildren were about or even worse the gossipy Lobelia.

“I have created a potion, one that will turn you human for as long as you desire.” Gandalf said before he pulled a small bottle of green liquid from out of the grey bag he wore around his shoulder and passed it to Bilbo, Bilbo took the bottle between his webbed fingers and stared at the bottle, all those months of praying and hoping that one day he could be with Thorin on dry land and now here was his chance.

“What’s the catch?” Bilbo asked suspiciously, it wasn’t everyday a wandering wizard fish came swimming by and offer you a once in a lifetime potion to go to the land and be with your love, that just didn’t happen.

“There is no catch Bilbo Baggins, I know since your parents died you have been by yourself and now that you have found someone you are happy with, well, I think you deserve to be happy.” Gandalf explained and Bilbo smiled before he lunged forward and hugged him once again and the Pikeman laughed as Bilbo’s face pressed into his chest and his grey beard that was strung from his face.

“Thank you.” Bilbo breathed before he pulled back slightly and wiped the water that was leaking from his eyes away with his webbed hands.

“Just be sure to get back to the water once a night to replenish and pick me up some old Toby, I have ran out of mine.” Gandalf said in a smoky voice, Bilbo didn’t know who this Toby was but he would bring back as much of it as he could!

“And don’t drink it until you are on the surface water, okay?” Gandalf finished and Bilbo nodded before he gripped both hands around the bottle and smiled.

Okay, Thank you so much Gandalf!” Bilbo squealed before he flipped his tail and swam quickly towards the surface, leaving his world and little home in bag end reef to find a world he wanted all along.

\----

Thorin sat on the edge of the dock, Bilbo was late and he was never late, Thorin was incredibly worried he didn’t know what kind of horrid creatures slept beneath the surface of the faceless deep sea, only of what Bilbo told him and Thorin didn’t believe for a moment that the mercreature could defend himself, he was so sweet and naive on the surface world Thorin could only imagine what he was like at home.

“Thorin!” A voice called and the sailor looked out to sea and spotted a head of curly hair bobbing in the distant and a large bright smile reflecting the sea light, Thorin smiled and dove into the crystal blue water and swam his way over to the familiar creature, but Bilbo seemed different, he didn’t have his golden tail flicking happily behind him and he seemed to be having problems with staying afloat.

“I’ve got something to show you.” Bilbo said with a large smile and Thorin furrowed his brow slightly before nodding to the golden creature.

Bilbo suddenly dove under the water before displaying a pair of soft, pale legs.

“Bilbo!” Thorin gasped in disbelief as the creature, now human, bobbed back to the surface coughing slightly, obviously unused to the water without his gills. “What happened?”

“My friend Gandalf gave me a potion, now I can come on the land with you!” Bilbo said excitedly before he lunged forward onto Thorin, dragging him under the water slightly.

“For how long?” Thorin asked, there had to be a catch, there was no way fortune would be this kind to him.

“For as long as I wish, along as I get water every night.” Bilbo replied before Thorin swept him up in his arms once again and pressed his lips to the ex mercreature.

Bilbo smiled into the kiss before he felt something stirring between his two tails, he broke the kiss and looked down, Thorin did the same before laughing slightly.

“Come on, let’s get back to the shore, I’ll buy you some clothes.” Thorin said before he nudged Bilbo forward slightly and they both swam back to the shore.

\----

Bilbo waited on the dock, swinging his ‘legs’ as Thorin called them, the sailor had left to buy him some ‘clothes’, whatever those were and left Bilbo wrapped in his coat. Thorin soon returned with a bundle of clothing. Bilbo took the clothes instantly and examined them.

“What are these?” Bilbo asked as he placed his arms in the long fabric tunnels that were on the piece of clothing.

“Those are trousers.” Thorin stated as he helped the creature to his feet, Bilbo wobbled slightly but all those years of swimming had strengthened his lower half and he was sure he would be fine once he got used to the two fins.

Bilbo tried to pull the ‘trousers’ over his head and over his arms, Thorin laughed before pulling them off and helping the creature extend his legs slightly.

“You put them on your legs.” Thorin said and Bilbo blushed brightly.

“I knew that.” Bilbo mumbled as he allowed himself to be helped into the under garments and then the pair of trousers.

“Now, lift you arms.” Thorin said as he grabbed the baggy shirt, he didn’t know Bilbo’s size so he just grabbed anything he could find in the shop, if the clothes didn’t fit him he was sure his nephews wouldn’t mind lending the creature some.

Bilbo did as he was instructed and lifted his arms above his head and Thorin pulled another layer of material over his shoulders and chest, it was itchy and smelled like fish but Bilbo didn’t mind, he just enjoyed being able to actually be with his hooman.

“Alright, are you ready?” Thorin asked as he looped an arm around the creatures’ shoulders and began leading him up the dock, towards the street and market.

“I’ve never been more ready in my life.” Bilbo said with a grin, until he saw Thorin nodding to another random sailor, who gave the Bilbo an odd look before carrying on with his task of painting the side of a large oak ship.

“What was that for?” Bilbo asked curiously and Thorin looked at him in confusion.

“What was what for?” Thorin asked and Bilbo re-enacted the little nod Thorin did a moment ago. “Oh that, it is how some humans say hello?”

“Hello?” Bilbo repeated and Thorin smiled.

“That’s right, and you wave your hand too, like this.” Thorin flicked his hand slightly at some nearby humans who smiled and returned it. “And sometimes you would state your name.”

 Bilbo waved his wrist slightly, making his now web less hand move, what an odd tradition the hoomans had, usually merfolk just knocked their foreheads together or pressed their hands with another in a formal greeting, Bilbo slid out from underneath Thorin’s arm and began walking quickly in front of him.

“Hello, I’m Bilbo!” Bilbo said excitedly to a group of gruff looking sailors, waving his hand as he did, and the sailors returned it with a stern glare and a nod.

“Hello, I’m Bilbo!” Bilbo said again as he scattered between groups of people, many of them smiling or giving him odd looks as he waved his hand in their faces.

“Hello, I’m Bilbo!” Bilbo said again to a group of snooty women, who all raised their noses at him and Thorin chuckled.

As you can probably tell this went on for quite some time until Thorin pulled him away slightly and walked him towards the quite market, where Bilbo quickly scurried on wobbly legs between stands, taking in the beautiful sights and rich scents of the market, picking up a large amount of food, he had never seen before gathering all the oddly shaped pieces in his arms he quickly passed them to Thorin to look at, even though Thorin had seen them hundreds of times before, but he didn’t want to squash his little curly haired creatures glee, Thorin had paid for them of course and watched as the creature currently chewed on his apple, eyeing it as he placed it to his lips every time.

“What did you say this was again?” Bilbo asked, feeling the smooth, waxy skin of the red juicy fruit.

“An apple.” Thorin replied, Bilbo examined the ‘apull’ again before taking another bite, revealing the slightly white centre.

“You have to try it!” Bilbo said as he stopped and pressed the uneaten side of the ‘apull’ to Thorin’s lips and Thorin smiled before taking a bite, watching the hobbit smile brightly with wide eyes.

“It’s good.” Thorin mumbled around a mouthful of apple and Bilbo nodded before taking a bite of his own.

“What is that?” Bilbo asked, pointing to a large gold coin that seemed to be stuck in the side of a tall cave, pointing up to the sky, Thorin followed the line of Bilbo’s finger.

“That’s a clock.” Thorin told him and Bilbo tilted his head slightly.

“Clock?” Bilbo repeated before furrowing his brow. “What’s it for?”

“It’s to tell the time.” Thorin stated simply and Bilbo looked at him with wide eyes and a confused look as he tried to pull the golden creature along.

“What’s time?” Bilbo asked and Thorin thought for a moment before sighing.

“I don’t know Bilbo, it’s just a way to tell what to do at the moment in the day.” Thorin tried even if it made no sense but Bilbo nodded and smiled his usual bright smile.

“Like a sun dial.” Bilbo stated and Thorin nodded before he continued to babble. “I had a sun dial in bag end, I found it on one of the shipwrecks.”

Thorin only smiled and hummed as he listened to his creature blabber on about sun dials, only pausing to take bites out of his apple.

“What’s that?” Bilbo said now after a heavy swallow of apple, Thorin followed Bilbo’s pointed finger again to where a pram was situated.

“That is a baby.” Thorin stated before he looked through the crowd to see a bald head and a stern glare that was all too familiar.

“Bilbo, could you stay here for a moment.” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded as he chewed his apple, Thorin then walked over to the familiar man, he knew as Dwalin.

“Hello Thorin, who’s the blond?” Dwalin asked as he nodded his head towards Bilbo who was still in the exact same place as Thorin left him.

“Oh, that’s Bilbo.” Thorin stated and Dwalin grumbled slightly, taking a drag from his cigar before remembering that name.

“Bilbo? As In your imaginary friend Bilbo?” Dwalin said with a gruff laugh and Thorin huffed, even after all these months they still believed the creature that had saved Thorin from the darkness of an ocean death was a fantasy. Just a dream.

“Yes, the very same.” Thorin said, lifting his head proudly.

“Well bugger me.” Dwalin chuckled as he took another inhale of his cigar.

“What’s with all the food, you holding a party later?” Dwalin said now, eyeing the array of food in the crumpled bags in Thorin’s arms.

“No, this is Bilbo’s, he’s a bit far away from home and he said he’s never seen any of this before.” Thorin answered and Dwalin shrugged in no comment.

“Fair enough.” Dwalin said before he noticed the blond now standing behind Thorin.

“Thorin! Look how cute it is.” Bilbo said and Thorin turned to see what the creature was talking about, only to see it holding a baby, the babe was currently giggling and fiddling with Bilbo’s golden curls.

“Bilbo! Bloody hell!” Thorin said before he pressed the bags of food to Dwalin’s chest, who was currently laughing deeply and loudly, Thorin then took the baby from Bilbo’s arms and ran back towards the women with the pram who was currently wailing as she noticed her baby was missing.

“Hello I’m Bilbo!” Bilbo said now to the large bald hooman Thorin was talking to a moment ago.

“Dwalin Fundin, at your service.” Dwalin said before extending his hand towards the blond man, the man only looked at his hand with a furrowed brow and a tilted head, the hooman known as Dwalin blinked at him awkwardly before retracting his hand.

“Bilbo, we need to seriously have a talk about your common sense.” Thorin said as he suddenly appeared back at their sides with a red cheek, obviously where the women had slapped him hard across the face.

Bilbo simply smiled unsure of whom this ‘common sense’ was, but he certainly didn’t sound very nice. Thorin took the bags back from Dwalin before nodding his head at him which Dwalin returned.

“Thank you for keeping an eye on him.” Thorin said to his friend before nudging Bilbo, causing him to start walking.

“Just how far away from home is he?” Dwalin asked as he watched the small wan trot off and Thorin sighed slightly.

“Not very far, believe me.” Thorin stated before shaking Dwalin’s hand and promising to see him later before following Bilbo. Who was now joining the children of the town in a game of hopscotch, his legs instantly tying with one another underneath him and sending him falling on his face, much to his and the children’s amusement, and Thorin forgot that he didn’t get the creature any shoes, but he seemed fine so he simply smiled slightly before helping Bilbo to his feet and helping him hobble away from the laughing children and back towards his large house on the hill, that was named Erebor and was known for miles around to be the crown jewel of dale with its large sweeping walls made from carved stone and riches in every corner of the rooms, Thorin was sure Bilbo would love it and he couldn’t wait to introduce his little curly haired creature to his rather large ( _and strange_ ) family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Don't look at me like that!! Tell me what you think!?))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets the family.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Bilbo’s legs were starting to hurt, obviously not used to them under his body, he tried to ignore it but then he began to slow his already slow walk as he whined about the pain, Thorin laughed and hooped his arms under Bilbo’s knees and back, before he lifted him from the ground. Making Bilbo squawk slightly and grip onto the bags of food that Thorin had placed in his arms before he had lifted him.

They soon reached the large oaken doors of Thorin’s family home, Bilbo looked up with wide eyes at the large cave that Thorin said he lived in along with his family, Fili, Kili and Dis. Bilbo was so busy admiring the polished white cave that he didn’t notice Thorin had stopped.

“Do you want to get down now?” Thorin asked with a grin and Bilbo jumped slightly in his arms before he lowered Bilbo down to the floor, Bilbo tentatively slid his foot to the floor and Thorin helped steady him as he was still needed to work on his leg control.

“I should probably warn you, that my family mean well but they think with their hearts and not with their brains.” Thorin warned the small creature who was currently staring at the large brass knocker on the door with wide eyes, Thorin chuckled slightly before he took Bilbo’s hand gently and pushed open the door, his creatures wide brown eyes never once leaving the brass knocker. Bilbo stumbled slightly as he got inside, the soft feeling under his toes feeling slightly odd, he opened his mouth to ask the all too familiar question but Thorin stopped him.

“That’s a door mat.” Thorin said before wiping his hard leather boots on it and Bilbo copied the action with his small feet before a loud crash echoed down the large stone stairs followed by duo voices.

“Uncle Thorin!” Two voices called before the sound of heavy feet came running across the landing and down the stairs.

“Brace yourself.” Thorin said and Bilbo wrapped his arms around himself and Thorin furrowed his eyebrows at him. “What are you doing?”

“You said to embrace myself?” Bilbo replied with a confused expression and Thorin laughed before two bodies were thrown upon him, wrapping themselves around Thorin like starfish would on a large rock.

“We missed you Uncle!” A brown haired boy said with a wide grin.

“You just missed mother, she went to the market.” A blond boy said with another wide smile before he turned his large brown eyes on Bilbo, Bilbo copied the smile of the young boy before the boy released Thorin and turned to the small man.

“Who’s this?” The boy asked as he circled the small man slightly.

“This is my saviour, Bilbo.” Thorin answered and the boys exchanged a quick look before looking back at Bilbo.

“We thought you weren’t real!” The blond boy announced and Thorin swatted him on the back of his head.

“Hi Bilbo, I’m Kili.” The brunet said as he extended his hand to Bilbo and again Bilbo looked at the hand in a confused state before Kili grabbed his hand and shook it, Bilbo was amazed by the odd customs of hoomans, shaking hands with someone you just met for no other reason than just to shake their hand, simply odd.

“Hello I’m Bilbo!” Bilbo stated as he shook the brunet boys hand quickly before turning to the blond.

“Hello I’m Bilbo.” The small creature repeated and the older looking boy stretched out his hand and Bilbo shook it vigorously.

“I’m Fili.” The blond replied with a smile and Bilbo tilted his head at him as he continued to shake his hand, unsure of when it was acceptable to release the unwebbed hand, such strange skin too it was all rough and plump feeling, which was so different to the soft and oily skin of the merfolk.

“Are you hoomans too?” Bilbo asked and Fili and Kili exchanged a look before staring back at the small man and Thorin’s palm slapped his forehead slightly.

“I think so.” Kili replied before he noticed the small man watching his brothers slightly golden beard. Bilbo was intrigued by Thorin’s face fuzz, it was thick and dark but this Fili’s one was blond and short, Bilbo moved his hand instantly to Fili’s face and began rubbing his fuzzy face.

“I like your face fuzz.” Bilbo stated excitedly and Fili smiled and chuckled loudly before Thorin removed his creature’s hands from his nephews face.

“I’m going to take Bilbo to my room now, please alert your mother of me when she returns.” Thorin said quickly before pulling Bilbo towards the stair and started nudging him up slightly, Bilbo gripped the banister of the curved stairs and began to slowly walk up, this was a new experience too and a very odd one at that.

“Yes Uncle!” The boys shouted in unison before waving happily at Bilbo and then scurrying away to cause havoc somewhere else most likely, Thorin and Bilbo soon made it up the stairs and the raven haired man then started leading the man towards his room where he could wash up and hopefully Thorin could find him some clothes. Bilbo looked at the large painting that hung from the wall, he had seen some like those in his travels to the boats of time before or the shipwrecks as he heard the hoomans call it, one picture was of Fili and Kili with a tall raven haired women and an equally tall man with a large grin and blond curls, another painting showed a very serious faced Thorin with two bundles of rag in his arms which were Fili and Kili as babies, something in Bilbo’s chest melted slightly and he giggled to himself before he came across the largest painting of all with the young lady, Thorin, Fili, Kili and a strange brunet hooman who Bilbo hadn't seen yet.

Thorin quickly pulled him into a room that had a large polished stone boat in the middle and large mirrors and smaller boats.

“What’s this?” Bilbo asked as he looked around the polished stone room and Thorin pulled a large piece of fabric from out of a hole in the wall.

“This is a bathroom.” Thorin replied before he twisted the silvery knob of the tap and sent water spilling into the stone boat, Bilbo crouched down by the boat instantly and began feeling the water that was gushing from the silver pipes, but for some reason the water was warm and Bilbo’s legs twitched at the feeling before the words of the wise wizard came flooding back, Bilbo needed to find water every evening and as Bilbo looked outside he could see the bright sun settling down for rest behind the mountains.

Thorin suddenly poured a slight purple goo into the bath and rested the bottle on the side of the tub, Bilbo sniffed the bottle slightly before taking it in his hands, it smelled like the ‘apull’ he had eaten earlier that day, Bilbo cupped his hand and poured some of the gooey liquid into his hand before sipping at it and grimacing instantly, it might smell like ‘apulls’ but it certainly didn’t taste like them.

“No Bilbo that’s soap!” Thorin called from the other side of the bathroom before he ran over and pulled the bottle from Bilbo’s hands before wiping the rest of the ‘soop’ as he had called it from Bilbo’s hand with a soft piece of fabric.

“That tasted foul.” Bilbo noted and Thorin smiled slightly as he placed the soap on the top shelf of the bathroom, to be sure the creature wouldn’t drink it again but he certainly wouldn’t have to be worried about that judging by the way Bilbo’s faced scrunched up and the way he smacked his tongue to the roof of his mouth to rid himself from the taste.

“That’s because it’s not for eating.” Thorin said before he twisted the silver knobs again and the water halted much to Bilbo’s confusion, Thorin then made a move to help unclothe his creature as Bilbo was too distracted by the bubbles in the bath, giggling as they popped in his hand.

Thorin instructed Bilbo to take off his boxers before he turned away to give the creature some privacy, soon the sound of sloshing water ran through the bathroom and Thorin looked back to see the creatures golden tail appear from beneath the bubbly water before Bilbo’s head appeared, the golden creature’s webbed ears and hands now appearing again and the creature sighed and relaxed before he blew the bubbles in his hands.

“I like this,” Bilbo said gesturing to the anchored bathroom boat he was currently sat in. “What is it called?”

“A bath.” Thorin replied simply before he sat on the edge of the bath, gently stroking Bilbo’s scale covered tail as he did, the creatures’ tail twitched slightly at the touch but Bilbo sank lower with a sigh as he relaxed.

Bilbo giggled as he rubbed the fluffy apull smelling foam over his face before smiling at Thorin and pointing to his face.

“Look! I’ve got face fuzz!” Bilbo said excitedly and Thorin smiled before grabbing a small silver jug from the edge of the bath and dunking it in the warm water, moving behind Bilbo and pouring it over his head when it was full, Bilbo flinched slightly and shifted away from Thorin’s grasp before he started back at the hooman, Thorin’s face was smooth with a trusting smile and Bilbo smiled back before he turned back to the foam as the hooman began to rub more sweet smelling soap into his hair, rubbing away the salt residue of years of underwater life and the smell of seaweed that had danced in the sun.

“I like these, what are they called?” Bilbo asked as he gathered the foam up to his chest and nuzzled it slightly.

“Bubbles.” Thorin replied as he massaged his creatures’ hair, the blond curls becoming brighter and curlier, how that was even possible was a mystery to him.

“Bobbles.” Bilbo said as he pursed his lips at the foam before grasping some between his webbed fingers and smacking them together, causing an explosion of foam and Bilbo looked back at Thorin before he began to laugh at the sight of the large hoomans face covered in the white foam.

Thorin rubbed his face in his sleeve before glaring at Bilbo slightly, who was now giggling in the back of his hand, Thorin filled the silver jug with water again before pouring it over the creatures head, making the creature giggle more as his curls sank over his eyes.

\----

Bilbo was now wrapped in a large piece of fabric called a towel and his twin legs were back as he waited for Thorin to return with the clothes he said he could spare, Bilbo sniffed at the bottle of murky liquid that smelled a lot like his hooman and a comb that looked like the ones he used to find in the land near bag end, Bilbo brushed his damp hair with the comb, only to get it tangled in his curls, Bilbo squeaked in panic as he tried to pull it out before he spun around to see Thorin looking at him with an amused look, Bilbo’s hands fell away from the comb and he wrapped his towel around himself tightly.

“What on earth are you doing?” Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged, trying to hide the comb trapped in his hair.

“Nothing-I was just looking at your- nothing.” Bilbo tried to lie but he wasn’t good at it nor was he used to it.

“Is that stuck?” Thorin asked pointing at the comb lodged in his creatures hair and Bilbo nodded shyly, Thorin sat on the large soft bed now and patted the space between his lap, Bilbo quickly scurried over, tripping slightly as he did before he took up the spot between his hoomans legs.

Thorin gently wiggled the comb before it fell from Bilbo’s mess of curls, it gave him fond memories of picking pinecones and twigs from Fili and Kili’s rag of hair when they were younger.

“I like this.” Bilbo said before he lifted a little toy boat in front of Thorin’s vision as the large man gently brushed his curls.

“Where did you find that?” Thorin asked with a furrowed brow as he took the wooden boat between his fingers.

“In that box thing over there.” Bilbo said pointing to the large oaken chest of drawer in the corner Thorin smiled before handing him back the boat.

“You can keep it.” Thorin said gently and Bilbo smiled before he continued to fiddle with the boat between his gentle fingers.

“I remember when boats like this used to float by my home, me and my mother used to go to the surface and watch them,” Bilbo said before he lifted the boat in the air and bobbed it slightly in recreation of the boats on the crystal blue waves. “They used to set anchor just in front of the moon... and they used to cast their sails and I remember it, I remember how they used to dance in the moonlight on their two fins and the music they played...”

Bilbo paused slightly and sighed with closed eyes as he reflected on the visions of sailors basking in the white light of the evening stars as their shipped rocked gently on the black glittering sea.

“I never heard anything like it.” Bilbo continued before he paused again and his eyes drifted open, this time a sad and innocent expression past over the small creatures face. “And I never heard anything like it ever again.”

Thorin stopped brushing Bilbo’s curls then before he placed the fresh clothes on the small creatures lap and smiled at the creature whose head was rested on his broad shoulder.

“Thorin!” A voice suddenly called as Bilbo pulled on his trousers and baggy shirt, these pieces of clothing were somewhat more bearable than the last items, they didn’t brush against Bilbo’s skin as much.

Thorin groaned slightly and Bilbo looked at him slightly with a confused and slightly worried expression.

“That’s Dis, my sister.” Thorin said simply before the door burst open and a young women ran in with his raven curls swirling behind her that reminded Bilbo of the black fishes that used to swim by bag end, all clustered together as they danced between the currents of deep blue waves.

“And you must be Bilbo!” Dis said excitedly, rushing past Thorin _(Almost knocking him over in the process)_ as she headed straight for the small curly haired man.

“Hello, I’m Bilbo!” Bilbo said excitedly as he extended his hand for the hooman but she clamped him in a hug before retreating and circling him, cupping his cheeks and squishing them together slightly as she reached the front of him once more.

“My goodness brother, you have done fine here!” Dis said as she inspected Bilbo’s blond curls that were now dry and soft, once again circling and standing up off the sides of his head like they did in the water. Thorin groaned loudly in the background and hid his head in his calloused hands but Bilbo simply giggled which was a good sign.

“Where did you steal him from?” Dis asked suspiciously, now turning to her brother with her hands placed on her hips in a scolding manner.

“Dis!” Thorin choked in exasperation and Dis laughed before turning back to Bilbo.

“Please excuse my brother; he has always been emotionally stunted.” Dis said with a smile and Bilbo could see Thorin give her murderous glares from behind her back.

“But you are adorable.” Dis said now as she brushed Bilbo’s hair, making the small man giggle. “I didn’t know my brother had such a hand for seduction-”

“Okay Dis that’s enough, we don’t want to overwhelm Bilbo, do we?” Thorin interrupted and Bilbo didn’t understand what this ‘seduction’ was but he was certain Thorin had some sort of hand _(as Dis called it)_ for it.

“Oh hush brother, I am just greeting him nicely.” Dis said before looping her arm around Bilbo’s. “He must come to dinner with us.”

“I’m sure Bilbo would prefer to have a quiet dinner, with me, rather than a banquet with half of the family-” Thorin started but now Bilbo spoke up.

“I would love dinner with us!” Bilbo said excitedly and Dis laughed _(which Bilbo again didn’t understand)_ and judging by Thorin’s look he must have said something wrong, but this ‘us’ sounded lovely if Dis spoke so excitedly of them so Bilbo would go along with it.

“Well that is settled, follow me.” Dis said before he pressed a kiss to her brothers cheek as she pulled Bilbo along with her and out of the room, Thorin grumbled to himself before he picked up the small wooden boat that Bilbo had dropped and placed it on the bed, he was sure Bilbo would come back later to pick it up and if he didn’t Thorin made a promise to himself to drop it off at the creatures room. Thorin sighed before placing the comb back on the side of his drawers before following his young sister and his golden creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Dinner shenanigans will come next... Tell me what you think!?))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner...

Thorin was sat at the head of the table as usual with his sister at his left and his golden creature to his right, his nephews sat side by side at his sister’s right side, both of them whispering quickly in one another’s ears and giggling occasionally as they looked over at Bilbo slightly.

Thorin pulled his glass of wine to his lips and look a deep sip before looking over at Bilbo who was currently examining a spoon, looking at his distorted reflection in the strangely shaped piece of metal too busy gazing at the spoon to see the raven haired man gazing at him with his head rested in his hand and a dreamy sigh passing his lips, but of course Dis noticed this, it was the same look their father used to give their mother when they first started courting (according to friends of the family Thrain was completely love struck and acted a complete fool around his beloved) and Dis smiled to herself, nudging her brothers leg with her toe. Thorin didn’t notice of course too busy being enchanted by his now land walking creature.

The door of the dinner hall suddenly burst open and in walked a handful of the durins servants, Bilbo jumped slightly and dropped his spoon quickly like he did when he was nothing more than a baby and he got caught with his hands around his father’s favourite knife.

The grey haired man quickly placed the bowls of whatever it was in front of Dis before Fili and Kili then Thorin before he looked over at Bilbo and smiled slightly.

“And who is this?” The grey haired hooman asked and Bilbo smiled brightly.

“Balin this is Bilbo, Bilbo this is-” Thorin started but the small man interrupted.

“Hello, I’m Bilbo.” The golden haired man said brightly as he extended his hand, shaking the grey haired man’s wrinkled hand quickly and Thorin smiled fondly, he truly needed to remember to teach his creature some new ways to say hello.

“Greetings young Bilbo, I am Balin Fundin, at your service.” The grey hooman said with a slight bow of his head and Bilbo smiled brightly before releasing the man’s hand.

“Will you be requiring more food, Thorin?” Balin asked with a raised eyebrow and Thorin nodded slightly, wiping his mouth with some sort of silky cloth.

 “If it is no trouble Balin.” Thorin replied and the grey haired man winked at him before nudging him slightly closer towards Bilbo.

“No trouble at all.” Balin said before he quickly walked off, only to return a few moments later with a bowl of food, he placed it in front of Bilbo and Bilbo tilted his head slightly at the bubbling creamy looking water.

“I will be back in a moment with your mains.” Balin said before he bowed his head and walked back out the large oaken doors.

Bilbo sniffed the liquid slightly before raising the warm bowl to his lips and took a long sip like he did with his mothers kelp drinks at the summer eves dances many years ago, but this earned him wide eyed stares from the servants and Thorin.

“Bil- Bilbo, your spoon.” Thorin said quickly and Bilbo lowered his bowl and looked over at Thorin who was avidly pointing to the boat shaped silver at his side and Bilbo looked around the table to see all the hoomans eating with the spoons, Dis looking at him in amusement and the two boys both silently cackling.

“Oh right, sorry.” Bilbo said as he wiped his lips with his silky cloth before dunking his spoon into the watery food.

It wasn’t long until the table was cleared of empty bowls and Dis smiled at Bilbo as she dabbed her lips daintily, all three durin men knew this was all an act, Dis usually ate like a pig in a trough.

“So Bilbo, how long have you known my brother?” Dis asked and Thorin stuck her with a glare, the two youngsters at her side quaked in fear but the lady did not seemed fazed by it, obviously far to use to her brothers angered gaze.

“I believe it has been seven full cycles of the moon since our first meeting.” Bilbo said and Dis’ eyes blanked slightly, unsure of what that meant.

“Seven months.” Thorin interjected quickly and Dis nodded to him once before looking back at Bilbo once more as Thorin sipped at his glass of wine.

“And have you had sex yet?” Dis asked simply and Thorin choked on his wine before spitting it out slightly over the table, causing his nephews to laugh loudly at the slapstick display.

“I-I-um- I don’t understand.” Bilbo stated, what was this ‘sax’ that Dis was referring to and why hadn’t Thorin told him about it? Because he certainly had never heard of it on land or in the water.

"No Dis, we haven't." Thorin replied quickly, hoping to take some of the pressure off Bilbo.

“Has he copped a feel?” Kili asked, causing his brother to snort into his drink and Thorin then slammed his cup onto the table, making the golden creature and his nephews jump in their seats.

“That is enough talk of such subjects; we are at the dinner table.” Thorin snapped and Dis sank into her chair slightly before cupping her hand around the side of her mouth in the hope that her brother didn’t hear.

“So has he copped a feel?” Dis asked quietly and the boys giggled before Thorin got to his feet, his chair creaking across the floor as he did.

“Dis, I wish to speak to you, alone.” Thorin stated, his eyes glaring daggers at his annoying younger sister.

“Oh come on Thorin, I am only concerned for your well being.” Dis said with her face a picture of faked innocence and Thorin frowned at her, still standing by the table and Bilbo sat up in his chair slightly with a naive and slightly confused smile as Dis turned to him with a smile.

“He’s always been like this, he gets incredibly awkward about these sorts of things and then he doesn’t get any so he gets all frustrated and angry and-” Dis began again, causing her sons to giggle once again beside her and Thorin smacked a fist on the table to stop her.

“Dis, outside, now.” Thorin said before turning and marching away, expecting his sister to follow, Dis grumbled to herself before throwing her napkin on the table and getting to her feet, her dress billowing behind her as she followed her brothers’ direction.

Bilbo sat at the table, still completely unsure of what this whole ‘sax’ thing was about and why it made Thorin feel so frustrated, the twin durins grinned at him now and Bilbo returned the smile. Until they heard yelling coming from the outside of the hall, but it wasn’t Thorin’s deep voice dominating the conversation it was a feminine voice that echoed in anger and made Thorin’s harsh voice sound nothing more than a mouse’s weak squeak in compare of a lions mighty roar.

The pair of hoomans soon returned as the second courses to their dinner arrived, Dis looking smug and Thorin trailing behind her with his head hanging low, once they returned to the table Bilbo cupped his hand over Thorin’s and smiled, the larger hooman smiled and rubbed his thumb over Bilbo’s knuckles.

Before a plate of something fried landed in front of Bilbo, the golden creature looked down instantly and his eyes grew wide in shock before he looked up to see Dis, Fili, Kili and even _Thorin_ eating the monstrousity they called food.

“What are you doing!?” Bilbo shouted before he lifted Thorin’s now half empty plate away from him. “Why are you eating these creatures!?”

Thorin suddenly realised what this must look like especially when he thought back to Bilbo’s reaction when he discovered himself and a boat load of fish to be stuck in a net, he didn’t understand human ways yet and Thorin still needed to teach him, Dis and her sons both looked at Bilbo with concern as the hobbit jumped up from the table with the fried fish in his hands.

“Bilbo.” Thorin said as he got to his feet, trying to reach out to his golden creature but Bilbo jumped back like the touch scolded him.

“No, you’re all murderers!” Bilbo shouted before he grabbed the two plates of fish, convinced he couldn’t save the other three on the plates of the durins so he quickly ran away and Thorin sighed before quickly following him, telling Balin to bring dessert to his room before running out of the hollowed eating halls.

\----

When Thorin found his creature, Bilbo was crouched over the side of the bathtub with the two fried fishes floating in the water, obviously trying to nurse them back to health and Thorin sighed, he should have checked what was for dinner for he had sat the creature down at the table, as Thorin approached the golden creature he could visibly see tears rolling down his already damp cheeks.

“Bilbo?” Thorin said gently and Bilbo’s head snapped up, his eyes full of tears.

“Why?” Bilbo asked simply and Thorin sighed, wringing his hands together nervously before taking a seat next to his creature, but Bilbo squirmed away slightly. “Why did they have to die?”

“It is a human thing.” Thorin tried but Bilbo scoffed.

“It is a barbaric thing; you don’t see my people scavenging around your world in search of a meal, why scavenge mine?” Bilbo questioned and Thorin pulled him into a tight hug, resting his bristled chin on the top of the creatures curls as he did because he had no reply.

"I- I mean would you eat me? If I just happened to be the last creature in the sea?" Bilbo asked, looking up at Thorin with tears in his eyes.

"No Bilbo, of course not." Thorin said as he cupped Bilbo's cheeks and rubbed the tears from the creatures plump cheeks.

"Then why kill them when you could kill me?" Bilbo asked quietly and Thorin paused because he couldn't find an answer to that either.

“I’m sorry Bilbo, is there anything I can do?” Thorin asked even though there was nothing he could do, the fish were far gone and it was too late to bring them back no matter how much Thorin wanted to so he could bring that radiant smile back to his creatures enchanting features.

“Help me return them.” Bilbo stated and Thorin nodded before he helped Bilbo lift the fish from the bath and lead him from the room before walking out of the back balcony and towards the ocean that gently hugged the back shores of his home, Bilbo took the fish from Thorin’s large hands and wrapped them in a silky cloth together as all merfolk believed that if the creatures died together they would join in life once more, Bilbo then gently placed the stone between the fish to weigh the cloth down before placing it into the gentle lapping water, it sank instantly and Bilbo felt relief that the fish twins were now returning to the deep, to their families, to their home and Bilbo felt a twinge of home sickness swirl in his gut before Thorin gently placed a hand on his shoulder and wrapped him in a hug.

“Come on, Balin has got us some dessert.” Thorin said as a storm of clouds began to gently sway in the sky, covering the world in a thick blanket of grey. Bilbo allowed himself to be taken away from the shore without a second glance and back toward the house as the tears of the sea began to fall from the sky.

\----

Bilbo giggled as Thorin ruffled his hair between two sides of a soft towel, they had gotten caught in the rain shower and they had eaten the dessert of delicious things called ‘stawbarrys’ dipped in chocolate, Bilbo had enjoyed them very much they were sweet and flavourful and in a way had reminded him of home, Thorin had lit a fire in the mantle place and had set up large cosy blankets in a nest like fashion around them, in an attempt to distance them from the sound of pattering rain on the windows.

“Is everything alright now, my little shimmer fish?” Thorin asked as he nuzzled Bilbo’s button nose with his pointed one and Bilbo giggled as he nuzzled back.

“Don’t call me that.” Bilbo pouted but there was no heat to his words and Thorin kissed his cheek.

“Don’t call you what, my pearl?” Thorin asked again as he kissed Bilbo’s other cheek before Bilbo pressed his lips to Thorin’s to stop all the embarrassing ocean related nicknames.

While Thorin was distracted with the kiss Bilbo quickly pulled the towel from Thorin’s large and limp hands before rubbing the larger mans long raven locks, giggling as he rubbed quickly.

Bilbo then pulled the towel away and snorted a loud laugh as he looked at Thorin, the man’s hair was now sticking up in all directions like a fur ball and Bilbo rolled back against the soft bed, holding his middle as he laughed and Thorin quickly straightened his hair before he leaned over his creature and ceased his laughter with his lips.

Bilbo hummed into the innocent kiss and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulders and pulled him closer but the kiss ended much shorter than both would have liked as Bilbo felt a slight tingling coming from the front of his overly large trousers.

“Is everything alright, my water lily?” Thorin asked and Bilbo giggled before allowing the large man to consume his lips once more, until the door burst open and Fili and Kili pounced in with hoots and cat calls, causing Bilbo to pull away with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks and his fingers pressed to his kiss swollen lips.

“Get in there uncle!” Kili called with a wolf whistle and Fili cheered giving Bilbo a thumbs up and Bilbo attempted to return it.

“Get out both of you before I get your mother on your tails!” Thorin shouted pointing towards the door and with the fear of their mother in scripted into them the two boys quickly scampered out and slammed the door behind them, leaving Thorin lying on top of a giggling Bilbo and Thorin sighed a laugh before he pressed his lips to Bilbo’s once more, feeling please that he could have this every day, not just once a month, but every day for as long as Bilbo wanted to be a part of him and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I only have a few ideas of how to continue this... if you guys have any suggestions feel free to say!!))


End file.
